Eri
|romaji= Eri |alias= |birthday= |age= |gender= Female |height= |weight= |hair= White |eye= Red |quirk= Rewind |status= Alive |family= |occupation= |affiliation= |teams= |debut= Chapter 128 |debutanime= |voice= |image gallery= Yes }} }} is the key source to Kai Chisaki's operation to manufacture a Quirk-Destroying Drug. She is the granddaughter of the Eight Precepts of Death's boss.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 155, Page 6 Appearance Eri is a child with bandages all over her body. She wears a white short sleeve dress and has a small horn on the right side of her forehead and has white, long, choppy, unkempt hair. She also has red eyes. Under her bandages, her arms are shown to have numerous scars. Gallery Eri.png|Eri's color scheme in the manga. Personality Eri is a frightened and innocent little girl who does not want to take part in Chisaki's plans. Because of this, Chisaki considers her a "troublemaker". Her relationship with Chisaki and the Eight Precepts suggest that she has never felt affection in her life. As she has claimed up until now, Izuku's touch was the first time she felt kindness, which overwhelmed her. When murderous intents are directed at her, she does not scream, nor cry and simply remains silent, because instead of bracing for the pain, she knows she has no choice but to accept. Eri is, however, willing to let herself go with Chisaki in order to protect those that help her. She feels guilt over other people being hurt in order to rescue her. Unfortunately after her rescue, Eri still psychologically suffers from Chisaki's influence as she is unable to smile and has no experience of happiness. History Eri is the granddaughter of the ex-Capo of Criminal Yakuza, the Eight Precepts of Death. At a young age, she accidentally used her newly manifested Quirk on her father and it caused him to vanish. Her Quirk resembled neither of her parents' so her mother believed her existence to be cursed and gave the girl up to her father. Her grandfather then left her in the care of his protege, Kai Chisaki, so that he could test her to identify her Quirk as well be able to sympathize as it seemed as if they had similar Quirks. However, her Quirk was misdiagnosed and was in fact 'Rewind' and not 'Vanish'.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 156 After her grandfather fell into a critical state of illness, Kai took over the organization and then began to experiment on Eri to turn her Quirk into a weapon. Through unknown means, he discovered that her blood had properties that suppress the bodies' ability to manifest 'Quirk Factor', inhibiting someone's Quirk. He manufactured them into bullets that be shot at a target and inject them with her blood. He did this by destroying Eri with his Quirk, collecting blood, and then repairing her. He did this hundreds upon thousands of times, despite Eri's pain. Eri tried to escape and resist many times but to no avail and eventually accepted her fate as a prisoner. However, the effect of these bullets was temporary, and Kai used further tests to be able to perfect his experiment until he had refined the process enough to create bullets that he believed could permanently destroy Quirks. Synopsis Internship Arc Eri was running down an alley away from Kai, mentally chanting she had enough of her treatment and wishing someone would save her. She bumps into Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata, and Chisaki catches up to them. Chisaki apologizes to Izuku for his daughter's behavior because she gets carried away with her fun and games. Mirio identifies Chisaki as a member of the Eight Precepts of Death due to his mask, to which Chisaki states not to pay heed to his mask as he simply dislikes dirt. Chisaki mentions that he has never seen the two of them before and wonders if they are rookies due to their youth. Mirio replies that they are indeed rookies. Chisaki asks Mirio the Hero office he is affiliated with and Mirio replies that they are still students participating in field training. Mirio and Izuku prepare to leave, but Eri tells Izuku not to leave as she starts shedding tears. Izuku tells Chisaki that his daughter is frightened by something, to which Chisaki replies that he scolded her. However, Izuku is not convinced since Eri is clutching onto him tightly and suspects that there is more than meets the eye. Izuku asks about the bandages, which Overhaul replies that Eri falls down a lot, but Izuku is still not convinced as she is completely frightened and finds the situation to be unnatural. Chisaki politely asks Izuku not to impose his idea of normal on others' families while Mirio tries convincing Izuku to leave since many people have different dispositions. Izuku breaks the ice and asks Overhaul what he is doing to the girl. Chisaki gives in and tells the Heroes to follow him as his situation with his daughter is an embarrassing topic. Chisaki, Mirio, and Izuku holding Eri follow Chisaki into the alley. Chisaki comments that his daughter defies him all the time and finds understanding children to be quite difficult especially when it comes to considering the kind of person they want to become. Izuku and Mirio see Chisaki removing his glove and has killer intent. Suddenly, Eri runs to her father, causing Chisaki to stop removing his glove. Chisaki apologizes to Izuku and Mirio for Eri's tantrum and thanks them for listening to his worries. Chisaki wishes the Heroes good luck as he leaves with Eri. Mirio stops Izuku from going after Eri while commenting that Chisaki used his killer intent to make Eri listen to him. Mirio asks Izuku to respects Sir Nighteye's orders because chasing Chisaki too far will make him harder to catch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 128Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 129 Izuku along with the heroes and police make their way to the underground labyrinth to arrest Chisaki and save Eri. Izuku vehemently refuses to hand back Eri and will hold onto her no matter what. Having experienced Eri's Quirk, Izuku sees that the moment his legs broke Eri reverted them back to normal before he could experience any pain and thinks that Eri's Quirk is a kind, gentle Quirk contrary to Chisaki's thoughts, which shocks Eri. Understanding that Eri's Quirk reverts any pain and grievous damage back to normal at blinding speed, Izuku decides that he does not need to hold back since all major recoil and damage accumulated by his Quirk will be continuously reverted and healed thanks to Eri's Quirk, therefore not needing to worry about turning into nothingness.Izuku asks Eri if she will lend him her power and, going all out, activates One For All: Full Cowl - 100%. Izuku Midoriya has delivered a massive One For All: Full Cowl - 100% enhanced punch to Chisaki, which defeats him. Chisaki's massive stone body falls onto the ground, with Chisaki himself grievously injured. As he lands on the ground, Izuku asks Eri is she is fine. Suddenly, Eri's Quirk starts going out of control. Chisaki wills himself back into consciousness and attempts to attack Izuku with his stone hand in a last ditch effort to get back Eri. However, Eri's Quirk spreads near Chisaki, which causes his fusion with Rikiya Katsukame to become undone, returning Chisaki back to normal. Ochaco Uraraka apprehends the defeated Chisaki. Ryuko Tatsuma returns to the surface with Tamaki, Mirio, Shota, and Tsuyu and asks for a report on the situation; Ochaco explains that they have called an ambulance for Sir Nighteye and that Izuku has defeated Chisaki but his power is spiraling out of control. In reality, it is Eri's Quirk that is causing Izuku immense pain. Tsuyu lifts the injured Shota so that he can see Izuku. Shota, thinking that he is erasing Izuku's Quirk, disables Eri's Quirk. Eri and Izuku fall unconscious as their Quirks are deactivated. Ryuko orders to call for more ambulances and to confirm if there are anymore victims in the vicinity as well as search for any League of Villains members. The Police Force and Heroes search the Eight Precepts of Death's underground hideout, capturing the defeated Eight Expendables as well as carrying the injured Heroes to the ambulances. Outside, Izuku hands over Eri to the paramedics, telling them that she has a fever ever since she lost consciousness. At 9:15 AM, the Pro Heroes rescue operation to save Eri has been completed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 159 Remedial Course Arc A couple of days after her hospitalization, Eri wakes up albeit still in a psychologically unstable state. Her horn, where her Quirk came from, had noticeably shrunk to the size of a lump. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc At the hospital, Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata are finally able to see Eri. Before Izuku and Mirio enter Eri's room, one of the nurses ask if it is safe for them to be around Eri, to which the doctor states that Eri's energy level is safe and thus her Quirk will not spiral out of control. Izuku apologizes to Eri for being unable to see her earlier while Mirio gifts her a basket of fruits. Even though he saved her, Eri does not know Izuku's name, which surprises Izuku but informs her anyway. Eri apologizes to them for all the trouble for her sake; however, she is unaware that Sir Nighteye has passed away. Eri is guilty that Mirio lost his Quirk because of her, but Mirio tells Eri that she is not to blame and everyone is glad that she is safe, which comforts Eri. Eri tries to smile but is not able to do so. Izuku is aware that Eri has not recovered from her psychological abuse from Kai Chisaki. Suddenly, Izuku has an idea and asks Shota if Eri can come to the culture festival. Mirio explains to Eri that the culture festival is an occasion that U.A. High School hosts where there will be lots of events on display where people can enjoy themselves while tasting delicious food such as candied apples, which catches Eri's attention. As Shota phones Nezu to get his approval, Izuku asks Eri about his idea; Eri wants to get to know the people who saved her and agrees to go to the culture festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 170 Quirk and Abilities : Eri's Quirk allows her to rewind an individual's body to a previous state. Eri is able to reverse the fusion of Kai Chisaki and Shin Nemoto. She has shown the ability to rewind someone's body to a point before they existed, which she accidentally did to her father. Since she can rewind a person's body to a previous state, she is able to undo the damage Izuku does to his own body when he uses One for All at 100%. While Izuku is in physical contact with Eri, he is able to keep One for All continually activated at 100% with no ill effects.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 157 As a result of her Quirk mutating her body, Eri's blood is able to attack an individual's Quirk and stop its activation. This ability within her DNA makes Eri an important part to Chisaki's plans. Supposedly, he is using her blood to stop the activation of Quirks in order to control society through fear (similar to how All For One controlled people by taking away their Quirks) and using that as a means of destroying justice. It was revealed that the source of her Quirk's power is located on the horn on her head and the size of the horn dictates the strength of her power. Relationships Kai Chisaki Eri is terrified of him. Similar to how he treats his members, Chisaki only values Eri for her use. Because of his Quirk, Chisaki does not hesitate to endanger her life, as he can simply fix her if he acts soon enough. This has had a profound effect on her, causing her not to cry or scream when threatened or in pain, but to simply grin and bear it, as she has been taught she can do nothing else. Izuku Midoriya Izuku Midoriya is the first person to ever touch Eri with kindness. When she tries to escape from the Eight Precepts, he refuses to turn her over to Chisaki, forcing her to run back to him when she thought Chisaki would kill Izuku and Mirio Togata. During her rescue, Izuku is the first person not to call her Quirk a curse but rather kind and gentle, driving Eri to tears of joy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 157 Mirio Togata She first meets Mirio at the same time she meets Izuku, although they does not react well. When Mirio finds out about what was happening to Eri, he blames himself greatly and becomes determined to save her. He is the first person to give her hope that she could be free of Chisaki and the Eight Precepts. Trivia * Eri's name only has two characters composed of "壊" (e, lit. "break"), "理" (ri, lit "reason, logic). ** Eri’s name together means to “break reason”, noting her quirk, being called a mutation by others as well as not resembling any quirk from her family. * Eri's favorite fruit is apples. References Site Navigation fr:Eri it:Eri Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Emitters Category:Civilians